


Three Things He Can't Live Without

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bachelor Auction, Coulson has a Skye problem and is in denial, Coulson is in love with Skye, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Uncomfortable Coulson, skoulsonfest2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Skoulsonfest2k15 - Day 4: Bachelor auction.  Skye uses Coulson as part of an op and needs his help to fill out the profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things He Can't Live Without

"A Bachelor auction."

He comes back into the office in the evening, his jacket off and sleeves rolled up.

"This is an op?"

She sighs and puts down the tablet on the desk. Waits for it.  It's been a long day.  She can tell he's grouchy.

He purses his lips and tilts his head slightly. He's not giving an inch.  He looks tense, in fact.

"Yes, it's an op," she says, sighing and picking the tablet back up. "My source that says this is a gifted with a very specific m.o. They get wealthy individuals alone, then drain their bank accounts.  They have no recollection.  Simmons has a theory."

"Powers of persuasion?" he asked, knotting his eyebrows."You don't have to be a gifted for that," he adds. A bit smugly.

"Put down the pen, Cassanova," she said. " _We're_ constructing a profile. You're the bait, May and I will run the op."

"Why not Bobbi, or Mack?" Coulson asked, his hand on the chair back, already done with this before they began, but giving in like a champ.

"They haven't had their identities erased," she said. "You have. It's tidier. Besides," she said, glancing at him over her shoulder. "You fit the profile."

"Not even going to ask," he said, taking the tablet from her and turning it towards him. "This is a simple form, shouldn't be tough."

"I know," she said. "But, most of the details I have from your SHIELD profile..."

"Don't exactly lend themselves to this sort of thing, yes, I get it, Skye."

"We have to focus on making you sound appealing," she said. "The charity is The Heart Foundation."

"Hmph," Coulson hmphed. " _What's my favorite body part?_ " he asked, after scanning the form.  His distaste was evident.

"We need to work on the _appealing_ part," she said, putting the stylus to her mouth.

"Legs," he said, pointing at the tablet, then handing it to her. "I have appeal," he nodded, continuing. "I'm well read."

"The old SSR Manual is _not_ on the New York Times Bestseller list," she said, tilting her head at him.

"I recently visited San Juan.  And I...looked at Oahu," he said, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Dancing. I can dance."

"Okay. Hobbies. _Dancing_ ," she said. " _What is something unique about you most people don't know?_ " she asked.

He sat down in the chair next to her and rested his knees against the table, looking over her shoulder.

"I died," he said, with a smirk.

"This will take as long as it needs to," she said, shutting her eyes for a moment at his petulant expression.

"I like long walks in the moonlight?" he shrugged. "What? Some of the lyrics from 'The Pina Colada Song' then."

" _Fine_ ," she said. "I'll just make something up. You'll get to learn _all about it_ while you're standing up in front of thousands of strangers."

"I've actually been in outer space," he said. "It's true."

"That _is_ really cool," she said, a little amused he was trying now. "However, maybe not something you want to share with Cleveland, Ohio?"

She started writing something as he tried to push her elbow out of his way so he could read it.

" _I'm not very flexible_." He read aloud, sliding his arm around the back of her chair. "I'm fine with that, it's true."

"It has intrigue, "she started, "I mean,  _surely_ someone's going to want to put that one to the test, right?"

"Next question," he said, quickly, pointing back at the tablet.

" _What is your biggest turn-on?_ "

"Compassion. Can I say that?"

"Is that true?" she asked while writing.

"Yes."

" _How would your friends describe you?_ " she asked.

"I'll let you take that one," he said.

"Fair-minded," she said, looking him over appraisingly. "Prone to bouts of wild optimism." He liked that one. "Loyal. Brave. Well dressed?"

"Sure," he said, leaning back comfortably into the chair.

" _Your ideal woman?_ "

"Kind. Likes to laugh. Independent. Smart. Aggressive."

"Nice," she said, biting her lower lip as she wrote.

"I meant..."

"Takes control?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Assertive," he said flatly. "Affectionate. Put that, too."

"Got it," she said.

" _Name three things you can't live without_ ," she said, turning back to him.  She waited and tapped the stylus against her knee.

"Can I come back to that one?" he asked, staring back at her brown eyes holding his.

"So, some of your other hobbies," she said, sitting back in the chair against his arm. "I put Jiu-jitsu, food trucks, great coffee and vintage vinyl."

"Kicking HYDRA's ass," he said. Her hair brushed against his arm, sending a tingling right up his shoulder.

"I'm trying to get rid of you, _Coulson_ ," she said playfully, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You're pretty terrible at it," he said, lowering his voice.

"You should be careful," she said, raising her chin, setting the tablet down against his leg. "I might be tempted to bid on you myself."

Without breaking his gaze, he picked up the tablet with his free hand and slid it across the top of the table in front of them a little carelessly.

"How's that for assertive?" she asked.

Seconds later, his mouth was on hers and he had practically pulled her into his chair in a devouring kiss.

She stood up out of her seat and sat down across him, kicking her chair away with her foot, as her fingers began to loosen his necktie.

Getting the top few buttons of his shirt loose, she bit at his lower lip before sliding her tongue into his eager mouth. She groaned when his fingers dug into her hips and squeezed.

"I've wanted to do this for ages," she said.

"Really?!"

"Mmm," she said, sliding her fingers beneath the loosened collar, and running them along his neck as her lips followed, kissing.

" _Three things I can't live without_ ," he said, as she pulled back to look at his expression, curious.

"Skye," he said, kissing her lips.

"Skye," he kissed her cheek.

" _Skye_."


End file.
